Quand l'Histoire prend une autre tournure
by Angelica R
Summary: [RPF littérature] UA. Série OS/drabbles. Voyage dans le temps d'une jeune femme vers un autre temps plus ancien et différent de l'histoire qu'elle connaît et où elle rencontre successivement Laforgue et le comte de Lautréamont. Slash. Laforgue/Lautréamont. Marie Laforgue/OC. Ne tient pas compte de la réalité historique. (Cette histoire s'est transformée en crack-fic, donc désolée)
1. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Quand l'histoire prend une autre tournure.

RPF littérature. UA. Série d'OS. Voyage dans le temps d'une jeune femme de notre époque vers un autre temps plus ancien et différent de l'histoire qu'elle connaît et où elle rencontre successivement Laforgue et le comte de Lautréamont. Slash. Laforgue/Lautréamont. Ne tient _pas_ compte de la réalité historique.

ND'A : Lautréamont est mort en 1870 quand Laforgue avait dix ans je ne m'appuie donc pas sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, l'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. C'est juste un délire sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si ces deux-là avaient eu plus ou moins le même âge à la même époque et qu'ils avaient pu se rencontrer.

Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Marie tenta sans succès d'étouffer un soupir d'exaspération en comprenant où elle se trouvait, à savoir Paris, et d'après ce qu'elle voyait celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le Paris qu'elle connaissait (non pas qu'elle soit réellement familière de la capitale).

Son véritable problème, en réalité était que son _don_ (du moins la plupart du temps il la desservait plus qu'autre chose) avait encore dû la transporter à un moment quelconque de l'Histoire, sans qu'elle ait pu décider quoi que ce soit.

Et _bordel_ , si seulement elle pouvait seulement _choisir_ le moment et l'endroit où elle se rendait, tout aurait été plus simple. Il y avait tant de moments de l'Histoire auxquels elle aurait voulu seulement _assister_ !

Mais malheureusement, son don ne marchait pas comme cela, puisqu'elle ne possédait aucun _putain_ de contrôle sur celui-ci. Il la propulsait la plupart du temps dans un lieu inconnu, et après il lui fallait souvent des heures (voire plus) pour comprendre où et surtout quand elle pouvait bien être.

(Comme cette fois où elle s'était perdue dans l'Islande du neuvième siècle, chose qu'elle n'avait compris qu'en retournant à son époque).

Revenir à son époque prenait à chaque fois un certain temps, qu'elle tuait en se promenant avec curiosité dans le lieu et le moment où elle avait été envoyée. Vingt-quatre heures minimum pour que son pouvoir remonte et lui permette de renter avant elle devait réussir à se débrouiller seule.

Intriguée, elle leva la tête et observa autour d'elle cette fois-ci ce serait sûrement plus facile, au moins pour le lieu, et peut-être également pour l'époque.

Marie ne put que bénir la présence proche d'un kiosque à journaux non loin, qui lui permit de repérer le mois et l'année.

Avril 1877.

La date ne lui disait absolument rien du tout, le vingt-cinq apparemment, ce qui n'éveillait que peu de choses en elle. Cela avait peut-être eu un sens pour quelqu'un à cette époque, mais pas pour elle.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses réflexions en sentant qu'on la bousculait et, comprenant qu'elle gênait le passage, bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse, avant de s'écarter.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, et malgré son inattention, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un jeune homme mélancolique qui marchait dans Paris, la mine sombre. Sans savoir pourquoi, une fois sûre que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle traversa la route et se dirigea vers lui. Dans une situation normale, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Étant d'un naturel assez sociable, cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas d'aller parler à un inconnu, sans aucune raison valable apparente. Même si la personne en question était déjà morte à son époque à elle, et qu'elle appartenait à un passé révolu (de son point de vue à elle.) Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, parce que sa présence à elle ne changerait rien.

Voyager dans le passé ne changeait pas le futur, cela, Marie avait fini par le comprendre d'elle-même.

(Sans avoir essayé de le faire, bien sûr. Pour qui la prenez vous ? Elle n'était si irresponsable que cela, voyons !

Bon… peut-être qu'en fait si…

Non c'était même sûr, bien évidemment qu'elle avait déjà essayé. Mais ça avait été un échec complet.

Ou une réussite, selon le point de vue duquel on se place.)

Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, cela n'aurait aucune coïncidence sur ce qui adviendrait ensuite, de ce fait c'était pour cela qu'elle se plaisait autant dans les endroits qu'elle visitait, et ce quelle que soit l'époque.

(Certaines étant mieux que d'autres, elle avait adoré aller à une fête à Versailles pendant le règne de Louis XIV et détesté arriver au temps de la Terreur. Voir des gens guillotinés avait failli la faire vomir, voire perdre connaissance.)

Elle espérait que ce serait une époque plus calme que celles où elle avait déjà été. Alors qu'elle continuait de suivre l'inconnu, elle réfléchissait.

« Qui dit 1877 dit plusieurs choses. La guerre franco-prussienne et la Commune sont passées depuis sept ans, c'est donc calme à ce niveau-là, mais j'avoue ne plus me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer cette année-là. »

Pas que des bonnes choses en tout cas, pas pour tout le monde du moins, se dit-elle en voyant la mine toujours chagrine du jeune homme.

« Un adolescent on dirait, pensa-t-elle. Il a moins de vingt ans en tout cas. »

La jeune femme quant à elle était âgée de trente-et-un ans, et était libraire, tout en étant auteure à ses heures perdues. Elle était célibataire, mais malgré cela possédait un certain nombre d'amis, aucun n'étant par ailleurs au courant pour son don.

Le jeune garçon était habillé en noir, serrant dans une de ses mains une rose noire, et se retenant de pleurer, ce que Marie n'avait tout d'abord pas compris. Lui n'avait par ailleurs pas réalisé qu'on le suivait. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté, le corps tremblant que la jeune femme réalisa qu'il y avait un problème.

« Excusez-moi si je peux vous sembler indiscrète, mais… est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'autre la regarda avec surprise, puis avec un véritable air d'ahurissement, dont elle comprit la raison en se regardant elle-même. Puis elle grimaça.

« Note à moi-même, penser pour la prochaine fois à me vêtir de mes habits du XIXe siècle afin de ne pas sembler trop étrange. Évidemment ce ne serait valable que si je possédais des vêtements de ce genre, ce qui n'est pas le cas, comme pour toute personne sensée ! »

En effet, elle se rendit compte un peu tard qu'elle était habillée étrangement pour quelqu'un d'ici mais apparemment, le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte, et finit par se reprendre.

« Je ne vais pas bien, absolument pas bien du tout, avoua-t-il. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de se confier à cette inconnue, mais il en avait réellement besoin, et tant pis si cette femme était étrange. Lui aussi l'était, après tout.

« Je viens de perdre ma mère. On l'a enterrée aujourd'hui.

\- J'en suis navrée pour vous. »

Mais, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait partir, l'inconnue se montra d'une singulière sollicitude.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide à rentrer chez vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de le faire, où sont les autres membres de votre famille ?

\- Ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas là pour l'enterrement.

\- Je vois…

\- Je veux bien de votre aide, merci.

\- Je vous en prie. »

La jeune femme et l'adolescent se rendirent alors à l'appartement du jeune homme, ce qui prit un certain temps. Entre eux régnait un silence assez gênant, aucun d'eux ne sachant que dire, et regrettant presque tout les deux d'avoir accepté la proposition de Marie.

En fait, ce n'est que quand ils furent installés dans l'appartement du jeune homme qu'ils se mirent enfin à discuter.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appeliez.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, désolée. Je me nomme Marie. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« C'est drôle, ma sœur, que j'apprécie beaucoup, s'appelle également Marie.

\- Et vous, comment vous prénommez vous ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorante du nom qui allait bientôt être prononcé.

\- Mon nom est Jules, Jules Laforgue. »

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Marie, quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais cela venait tout juste de raviver sa mémoire, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et sourit. Elle tendit une main qu'il serra alors.

« Hé bien sachez que je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Jules ! »


	2. Apprendre à se connaître

Apprendre à se connaître.

La situation actuelle était tout sauf habituelle. Autant du point de vue du jeune homme que de Marie elle-même. La nouvelle venue regardait avec curiosité l'appartement de celui qui l'avait accueillie chez lui sans lui poser de questions.

Il la regardait lui aussi avec un certain intérêt. C'était une inconnue, après tout, qu'il avait plus ou moins invité chez lui (enfin, qui s'était invitée chez lui). Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, il l'avait un peu fait sur un coup de tête.

Par tristesse principalement, sa mère étant morte, ce qu'il avait dit à Marie était parfaitement vrai. Il n'allait pas bien, et était atrocement malheureux.

C'était aussi par ennui et un peu par désœuvrement. Sa famille était loin de lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et cette femme semblait presque aussi perdue que lui, du moins elle en avait l'air, et avait semblé touchée par sa détresse.

Et ça lui avait fait du bien. L'adolescent était quelqu'un d'assez seul, si on ne tenait compte ni de sa famille, ni de sa sœur, avec qui il était très proche. Il était solitaire, avec peu d'amis. Ou tout du moins, ces derniers n'étaient pas assez proches de lui pour qu'il les considère comme tel.

La solitude ne lui avait jamais pesé autant qu'en ce jour précis. Sa mère n'était plus là, et son père, qui était toujours vivant, n'avait pas non plus pu être là. Bref, avant que Marie ne le trouve, il était assez déprimé.

Enfin non, il était _extrêmement_ déprimé. Et fatigué aussi. Donc oui, il y avait maintenant une femme chez lui, et ils étaient seuls.

Oui, la situation aurait pu porter à confusion.

Et oui, Jules s'en fichait complètement.

Il revint au présent en voyant que Marie regardait toujours son appartement avec fascination. Et il y avait de quoi ! Elle se trouvait après tout à une époque qui la passionnait, que ce soit d'un point de vue historique ou littéraire. Elle se trouvait donc ravie d'être là, même si celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle lui était encore inconnu.

Marie se promit de chercher de qui il s'agissait dès son retour dans son époque. Son nom lui rappelait _vraiment_ quelque chose, mais cela remontait à ses années d'études de lettre. Autrement dit, cela commençait à faire un certain temps maintenant.

L'appartement était… vide. Quelques pièces, pas plus, et aussi une grande bibliothèque. Des livres récents pour certains, du moins du point de vue de l'époque, certains romantiques, ainsi que des ouvrages de Baudelaire.

Jules ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard fasciné que posait Marie sur ses ouvrages. C'était un regard de petite fille émerveillé qui se trouvait face à un trésor inestimable. Ce que le jeune homme ne pensait pas avoir, même s'il était malgré tout satisfait de sa collection.

Ils engagèrent alors une conversation sur la littérature, et il lui confia qu'il avait quasiment lu tout les livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères. Elle le regarda avec admiration, puis hocha la tête.

Elle le comprenait.

La conversation s'orienta vers d'autres choses, et ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives, et ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures.

Avec empressement et un peu d'avidité aussi, la libraire se saisit d'une première édition des _Paradis artificiels_ de Baudelaire, puis elle sourit.

D'accord.

Elle approuvait _totalement_ les lectures du jeune Jules. Définitivement.

Et elle se dit distraitement qu'elle aurait très bien pu voler cet ouvrage et, en revenant à son époque, le revendre et en tirer une fortune.

Ou pas.

Le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas combien un livre de ce genre, et de cette époque pourrait valoir.

Et de toute façon, elle se doutait bien que l'adolescent le prendrait mal si elle osait faire cela. Quant bien même elle était certaine de ne plus le revoir après cela. Ce qui lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur. Elle était du genre à s'attacher facilement aux autres, et elle devait avouer que la personnalité de ce jeune homme mélancolique lui plaisait beaucoup.

Et c'était ça qui l'effarait et la faisait souffrir à chacun de ses voyages. Rencontrer une personne à laquelle elle s'attacherait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir repartir. Elle aurait pu rester, si elle l'avait voulu. Marie n'avait aucune maîtrise quant au départ _premier_ ni à l'arrivée, mais elle avait le choix quand il s'agissait de partir ou de rester.

Ça avait failli lui arriver, une fois.

Londres, 1958. Une jeune femme nommée Anna. Elle aurait pu en tomber amoureuse, si elle avait eu plus de temps avec elle, si jamais elle avait eu le courage de rester. L'autre jeune femme aurait bien voulu, c'était évident.

C'était même elle qui l'avait draguée, de façon assez subtile, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Presque trop d'ailleurs. Elle avait mis un temps avant de comprendre ses intentions.

Ça aurait pu marcher, peut-être. Mais elle avait eu peur. Elle avait été lâche.

Après une nuit passée avec la britannique, elle était partie. Sans un regard, sans un au revoir.

Mais avec beaucoup de regrets.

Et une douleur au cœur qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

Elle refusait de partir de son époque. De vivre dans un temps qui n'était pas le sien. De vivre dans le passé.

Elle avait le choix, elle pouvait rester.

Mais elle ne le ferait pas, jamais.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal dans toute cette histoire, c'était la sensation de son impuissance. Pas tant sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir changer l'histoire, ça ne la gênait pas. C'était l'impression que ce qu'elle faisait ne comptait pas.

La plupart du temps, elle ne revenait pas à l'époque à laquelle elle était déjà allé avant. Ce n'était pas une règle sure, mais elle marchait dans 90 % des cas. Elle ne revoyait donc plus les personnes qu'elle rencontrait dans le passé. C'est pour cela qu'elle refusait de s'attacher aux gens.

Ça risquait de faire trop mal.

Et il y avait pire.

Ceux qu'elle croisait ne se souvenaient plus d'elle après.

1968\. C'est en arrivant là, à ce moment qu'elle avait su. Parce qu'Anna ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle avait essayé de la faire se ressouvenir. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

Et c'est avec une tendresse mêlée d'amertume qu'elle avait vu à ses côtés celle qui semblait être sa compagne, une jeune femme rousse.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait veillé le plus possible à éviter les rencontres, autres que celles strictement nécessaires pour survivre. Ou comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Étonnement, elle ne regrettait pas celle-ci.

Ça ne durerait peut-être pas, mais peu importe.

Elle était bien ici.

Tandis que Jules recommençait à lui parler, exalté par l'intérêt qu'elle semblait porter à sa bibliothèque, elle se mit à sourire.

Oui, elle se sentait vraiment bien ici.


	3. Qui il est

Qui il est.

Marie avait fini par rentrer à son époque. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, et dire au revoir à Jules ne lui fit pas tant de mal que cela enfin de compte. Parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, pas encore, pas assez, et donc elle était partie.

Sans regrets.

Ou presque.

Elle aimait bien Jules, ce dernier l'avait aidée dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ça aurait été mentir que de dire que pendant ces quelques heures, elle ne l'avait pas apprécié, ni ne c'était pas attachée à lui.

Mais elle n'y était plus à présent, et il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé (qui ne datait que de douze heures).

Elle soupira. Marie se trouvait à présent dans sa librairie, pour l'instant vide, et elle réfléchissait.

Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue.

Son don était plus épuisant qu'autre chose.

Merveilleux et fantastique (dans tout les sens du terme) certes, mais aussi difficile à supporter par moments. Comme celui-ci.

Voir ce qui avait été et n'était plus la faisait toujours autant frisonner, et la transportait, évidemment, mais… il y avait aussi d'autres inconvénients.

Ne pas choisir de partir, ni où ni quand aller, voir des gens qui finiraient par l'oublier, ne pas laisser de traces là où elle allait.

C'était assez frustrant par moments.

À chaque fois qu'elle s'en était allée, elle était seule, mais que se passerait-il le jour où cela se passerait en public ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas le savoir.

S'ennuyant quelque peu, par curiosité, elle saisit un livre sur une des étagères, et commença à le feuilleter. C'était une anthologie de la littérature du dix-neuvième siècle, et, pensive, elle chercha à voir si le nom de Jules Laforgue s'y trouvait.

Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où, quand, et à quel sujet ?

Elle avait beau faire, elle ne se le rappelait plus.

Enfin, elle tomba par hasard sur un texte intitulé _Complainte de la fin des journées_ , et commença à le lire.

 _Vous qui passez, oyez donc un pauvre être,  
Chassé des Simples qu'on peut reconnaître  
Soignant, las, quelque œillet à leur fenêtre !  
Passants, hâtifs passants,  
Oh ! qui veut visiter les palais de mes sens ?  
_

 _Maints ciboires_

 _De déboires._

 _Un encor !_

 _Ah ! l'enfant qui vit de ce nom, poète !  
Il se rêvait, seul, pansant Philoctète  
Aux nuits de Lemnos ou, loin, grêle ascète.  
Et des vers aux moineaux,  
Par le lycée en vacances, sous les préaux ! _

_Offertoire,  
En mémoire  
D'un consort._

 _Mon Dieu, que tout fait signe de se taire !  
Mon Dieu, qu'on est follement solitaire !  
Où sont tes yeux, premier dieu de la Terre  
Qui ravala ce cri :  
« Têtue Éternité ! je m'en vais incompris... » ? _

_Pauvre histoire !_

 _Transitoire  
Passeport ?_

 _J'ai dit : mon Dieu. La terre est orpheline  
Aux ciels, parmi les séminaires des Routines.  
Va, suis quelque robe de mousseline...  
– Inconsciente Loi,  
Faites que ce crachoir s'éloigne un peu de moi !  
_

 _Vomitoire  
De la Foire,  
C'est la mort. _

Et alors, elle se mit à sourire, tandis que quelque chose en elle, dans sa mémoire, se réveillait peu à peu. Oui, elle se souvenait, elle n'avait pas lu cette complainte depuis des années. Elle avait étudié l'œuvre dont le texte était extrait quand elle était en prépa. C'était à l'époque une de ses complaintes préférées. Un texte qui faisait partit du recueil des _Complaintes_ de…

Rapidement, elle releva la tête en direction du nom de l'auteur, et un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage.

Parce que le nom de Jules Laforgue y était inscrit.

 _J'en étais sure_. 


	4. Là, ça devient bizarre !

Là, ça devient bizarre !

Marie leva les yeux aux ciel, relativement agacée. Ça commençait franchement à être agaçant à la longue, mais bon, elle s'y était habituée. Paris, à nouveau.

Quelle originalité !

Et la même époque que la dernière fois, semble-t-il, à quelques années près, en fait. 1885. Sept ans après sa visite, et deux ans avant la mort de Laforgue, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Elle n'avait aucun espoir de revoir Jules à nouveau, elle se doutait bien que cela n'arriverait pas, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de chance.

Et si c'était pour qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'elle…

Errer dans Paris allait bientôt devenir une de ses activités favorites, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Marchant sans but dans les rues, elle maudit une nouvelle fois son don. Pas de chance, il l'avait envoyée ici alors qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée pour son prochain roman. Et elle était trop occupée à chercher son chemin pour songer à écrire.

Elle soupira.

Peut-être qu'à force, elle ne se perdrait _plus_ dans la capitale.

(Vu son sens de l'orientation déplorable, c'était pas gagné…)

Elle flâna, passa par quelques librairies, acheta des livres. ( _Beaucoup_ de livres. Beaucoup trop sûrement.)

Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir sur elle de l'argent de l'époque pour se sortir d'affaire. (Là encore, elle avait quelques mauvais souvenirs.) Marie éclata de rire en voyant la teneur de ses achats. Des livres récents, d'autres moins, et surtout… qu'elle possédait déjà pour la plupart d'entre eux. La jeune femme les avait pris à cause de l'époque d'où ils venaient, rêvant de posséder des livres du dix-neuvième siècle.

Un de ceux-ci étant _Les Chants de Maldoror_ de Lautréamont, un auteur qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. On l'avait regardée bizarrement, l'air de dire : « Vous voulez _vraiment_ acheter ça ? »

Une fois dehors, elle en avait ri.

 _§§§§_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie n'entendit pas tout de suite ce qu'on lui disait. Enfin, elle parvint à écouter, ignorant qui était face à elle.

Peu importe, après tout.

Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre les informations qu'on lui transmettait, à savoir que l'auteur se trouvait non loin.

Chose qu'elle finit par vérifier, et par constater peu de temps après, se promenant dans les rues, voyant avec surprise le comte de Lautréamont devant elle.

Vivant.

Alors qu'on était en 1885 et qu'il était supposé être mort en 1870.

Ok, très bien.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer cette énorme incohérence temporelle ?


	5. Une rencontre rêvée

Une rencontre rêvée.

Le comte de Lautréamont était un putain de dandy. Du genre vraiment casse-pieds, et insupportable. Mais bon, Marie s'y attendait quelque peu. Le plus surprenant n'était pas cela, en fait, c'était plutôt un truc du genre : _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, pourquoi Lautréamont est toujours vivant, c'est quoi cette anomalie temporelle putain_!

Elle y avait réfléchi quelque peu, parce que quant même, c'était _elle_ la spécialiste du voyage dans le temps. Bien sûr, Marie n'avait que des hypothèses, mais bon… de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre.

Voilà ce à quoi elle avait pensé : un univers parallèle. Rien que cela. Mais, à part si ses connaissances historiques étaient erronées (et ce n'était pas le cas, sans prétention, elle en savait suffisamment sur cette époque pour pouvoir dire qu'elle ne se trompait pas), c'était soit ça, soit Lautréamont s'était fait passé pour mort sans aucune raison.

Soit ce type n'était pas Lautréamont. Ce qui était aussi une possibilité.

Sauf que cela n'aurait pas eu de sens.

Enfin… plus que le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant à une époque où il était manifestement déjà mort.

Marie en avait vu et vécu des choses, au cours de ses voyages, mais ça… c'était plus bizarre que les autres choses auxquelles elle avait été confrontée.

Une fois passée cette surprise, et une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il s'agissait bien de Lautréamont (par le biais d'un portrait plus ou moins ressemblant qu'elle avait vu dans le livre qu'elle avait acheté, et qui semblait être comme ceux qu'elle avait pus déjà voir avant), elle dut faire face à un autre choc.

Lautréamont était connu, célèbre, et admiré.

Que… quoi ?

Okay, donc un autre bug temporel et une _autre_ putain d'incohérence.

D'accord, d'accord, très bien.

Soit.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, certes, mais soit.

Elle pouvait passer par dessus ça.

Enfin, en fait, non.

Ce foutu auteur était pas supposé être resté _inconnu_ pendant un certain temps ? Non ? Ou alors toutes ses études de littérature étaient erronées ?

Donc, puisque cela ne pouvait pas être cela, cela appuyait l'autre hypothèse.

Celle d'un monde parallèle.

Ce qui avait du sens .

(N'oubliez pas qu'on parle d'une personne qui voyage dans le temps, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas tant déphasée que cela. Même s'il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation, parce que, faut pas déconner non plus.)

Ce qui nous ramène au début de ce récit.

À savoir que Lautréamont était insupportable.

Mais du genre, réellement, elle ne savait pas s'il jouait un personnage ou si c'était le vrai lui, mais… Ouah ! Quel sale con ! Sincèrement, elle était là depuis même pas une demi-heure, et elle avait eu envie de le gifler une bonne douzaine de fois.

Et elle déjà réussi à le remettre en place au moins deux ou trois fois.

Elle ne savait pas dans quelle réalité elle était entrée, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure qui soit.

 _§§§§_

Il aimait bien cette fille.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle était assez drôle. Et impertinente. Pas très jolie, selon lui, m'enfin, c'est pas comme si elle l'intéressait.

Pas comme si elle aurait pu…

Un peu chiante, certes, mais bon, lui n'était pas franchement mieux.

Correction, il était bien pire.

Enfin, il faisait plus semblant qu'autre chose.

Lui-même admettait que parfois il en faisait un peu trop.

Et puis, il n'était pas habitué qu'on lui réponde ainsi, ce qui était nouveau et plutôt sympathique.

Il la voyait qui soupirait, paraissant incroyablement agacée par lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et en plus, ça vous fait marrer », marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Marie avait envie de lui hurler dessus, sans raison réelle, comme cela. Parce qu'il était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, semblable (enfin plus ou moins, elle espérait vraiment qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec son personnage) à Maldoror, le « héros » - enfin, anti-héros était sûrement plus exact – de son livre de poèmes en prose.

Mais peut-être qu'elle avait tord, qu'elle allait trop loin dans son analyse, et que ce qu'elle pensait n'avait aucun sens – en même temps, elle n'avait pas lu _Les Chants de Maldoror_ depuis des années – et que tout cela non plus n'en avait pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait envie de revoir Jules.

D'ailleurs… en parlant de ça… était-elle dans le même monde que celui où elle avait rencontré le jeune futur auteur ?

(Parce que maintenant, elle en était sure, elle n'était pas dans le passé normal, mais dans autre chose. Quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peu importe, après tout. Elle finirait par partir de toute façon.)

Ils discutèrent un temps, et elle constata avec surprise qu'en fin de compte, il était plus supportable quand il ne se comportait pas comme un crétin. Et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

Il aurait dû, c'est vrai, parce qu'à la base, elle adorait son œuvre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'adorait lui non plus, c'est certain.

« Qui êtes-vous, par ailleurs ?

\- Personne. Une voyageuse. Quelqu'un qui se contente d'aller et venir.

\- Vous avez un nom au moins, non ?

\- Marie.

\- Je suis le comte de Lautréamont, et…

\- Je sais, je sais… vous êtes Isidore Ducasse, auteur des _Chants de Maldoror_. »

Le regard du jeune homme (à qui Marie donnait environ vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans) se mit à briller.

« Vous m'avez donc déjà lu ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé, par ailleurs.

\- Vraiment ? »

Maintenant qu'ils parlaient de littérature, il parvenait à être supportable, et même presque sympathique, selon Marie. Ils engagèrent une véritable conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, de romans et de poésie principalement, et son regard changea quelque peu.

Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord.

Ce n'était pas juste un sale con.

 _§§§§_

Il marchait lentement, sans vraiment choisir où aller, quand il la vit. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis huit ans, et, sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle.

Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, et elle lui manquait quelque peu, par ailleurs, il était donc heureux de la revoir. Jules se souvenait d'elle à cause des circonstances de leur rencontre, et à cause de la manière dont elle l'avait réconforté.

« Marie ! » S'exclama-t-il alors, ne faisant pas attention à qui était avec elle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le reconnaissant avec difficulté, avant que la compréhension ne l'atteigne.

« Jules ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

 _Qu'est-ce que… quoi_?

Et un autre mystère à résoudre…


	6. Ceux qui n'auraient pas dû se connaître

Ceux qui n'auraient pas dû se connaître.

Marie restait figée, stupéfaite, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

Jules Laforgue se trouvait là, devant elle, et il l'avait reconnue…

C'était la première fois que cela arrivait pendant un voyage dans le temps (ce qui penchait encore plus en faveur de l'hypothèse d'un monde parallèle), et elle ne put dire un seul mot, tant elle était bouleversée.

Un des auteurs (si ce n'est un de ses favoris, du moins un qu'elle aimait beaucoup) qu'elle appréciait le plus était là, en face d'elle, et _il l'avait reconnue…_

Et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Sans attendre, elle décida de présenter les deux auteurs, faisant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Et c'est ainsi que, malgré tout bon sens, le comte de Lautréamont rencontra Jules Laforgue.

Même Marie acceptait le fait que cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

(Même elle aimait bien cela.

C'était original au moins.

Et elle faisait partie de cette histoire folle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à mesurer sa chance.)

La jeune femme sourit en les voyant peu à peu discuter et lier connaissance, réalisant un de ses rêves secrets dont elle n'avait même pas conscience autrefois.

Ignorant ce dans quoi elle venait de lancer les deux auteurs, qui eux non plus n'en avaient pas conscience.


	7. Seuls

Seuls.

Marie avait fini par repartir, quelques heures après tout cela. Elle les avait donc laissé ensembles, eux qui, quelques heures plus tôt, ne se connaissaient pas, et ne connaissaient en aucun cas l'œuvre de l'autre.

(Par ailleurs, c'était toujours le cas.)

Les semaines passèrent peu à peu, sans qu'ils la revoient, tout en se rapprochant également, au fil des différentes discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Sur tout et n'importe quoi, la littérature, certes, mais aussi d'autres choses, comme la politique.

Et ils finirent par devenir amis, eux qui n'en avaient pas tant que cela.

(Oui, je sais, c'est fou. Je suppose que vous - enfin, si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui me lit – ne vous attendiez pas, pas vrai ?

…

…

Oui je sais, je ne suis pas crédible, mais bon, peu importe. Disons tout simplement que puisqu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, ils sont devenus amis.

Même si en vrai, ils ne se sont pas rencontrés.

Enfin ici, oui.

Parce que je fais ce que je veux. Même si ça doit tourner au n'importe quoi.

Ce qui est sans doute déjà le cas.

…

…

Je crois que je me suis un peu perdue, retournons au récit.)

Et ils parlaient aussi de cette étrange femme, cette Marie qui n'avait pas de nom de famille, et qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer.

Ils la trouvaient bizarre, sympathique aussi, mais surtout étrange.

Enfin, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose, ils l'aimaient bien.

Oh, et ils _s'aimaient_ bien.

(Parce que oui, on est au chapitre 7, faut bien que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Mais bon, vous attendez pas à beaucoup de choses, ils viennent de se rencontrer, ils vont pas se sauter dessus non plus.

Si tant est qu'ils le fassent.

Et si ça arrive, vous ne le verrez pas, en tout cas je ne pense pas.

Enfin, voir…

Vous ne le lirez pas…

De toute façon, personne ne le lira, donc bon…)

Ce rapprochement avait été assez rapide, du moins sur le plan amical, et moins vite sur le plan sentimental.

Par ailleurs, mettons-nous d'accord.

Le comte de Lautréamont était bisexuel.

(Que ce soit dans cette version de l'histoire ou dans la vraie. Enfin, je peux peut-être me tromper, mais apparemment, c'est vraiment le cas.

Lisez _Les Chants de Maldoror_ , et normalement, ça devrait vous apparaître clairement.

Ou pas hein, encore une fois, j'ai peut-être tord.

Et petit aparté, si vous aimez cette œuvre et que vous voulez lire dans fanfictions sur elle ou sur Lautréamont, lisez celles de Nelja si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elles sont supers.

C'était l'instant pub.

…

…

Je me suis encore perdue, pas vrai ?

Et je parle toujours dans le vide.)

Quant à Laforgue par contre… disons qu'ici il l'est.

(C'est moi l'auteur, donc je décide.)

Et de ce fait, cela les mena tout deux à des situations étranges et parfois gênantes, où ce coquin de Lautréamont flirtait éhontément avec notre cher innocent Laforgue.

(Oui, je sais, c'est cliché, mais ma vision de Laforgue est qu'il est plus naïf que Lautréamont. Et puis ce dernier est plus âgé et semble plus cynique que lui, alors…

Pourquoi je sens le besoin de me justifier d'abord ?

Cette histoire devient vraiment un énorme bordel.)

On aurait dit que c'était un peu comme un jeu pour lui, alors que Jules quant à lui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Sa réaction, au fil du temps, fut de tomber amoureux, étonnement.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

(Oui, c'était étrange.

La suite le sera tout autant.)


	8. Aller plus loin

Aller plus loin.

Lautréamont était en train de gagner. Enfin, _gagner_. Le mot était sans doute trop fort pour ce qu'il voulait signifier. Disons tout simplement qu'il prenait l'avantage, en quelque sorte.

Enfin, seulement en apparence.

Sa relation avec Jules Laforgue se poursuivait peu à peu, une relation d'amitié. Mêlé d'un soupçon de je ne sais quoi, de quelque chose qu'il était difficile à définir.

D'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, d'une chose qu'il ne _voulait_ _pas_ nommer, en fait.

Ils se voyaient peu, en fin de compte, chacun écrivant beaucoup de son côté (aucun des deux n'avait encore lu ce que l'autre avait écrit. De chaque côté, ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre le lise), mais quand ils se voyaient, ils discutaient.

Beaucoup.

(Je sais, on a déjà vu plus palpitant, mais bon.

Désolée, mais Marie n'est pas là, elle travaille.

Ou elle lit.

Ou elle écrit.

Ou elle dort.

En réalité, je n'en sais rien, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi qui dicte sa vie.

Par contre, elle sera là au chapitre suivant.)

Et ouais, peu de choses arrivaient en fait.

(En fait, rien ne se passait à proprement parler dans ce monde, vu que ce monde n'existe pas.)

Mais les choses évoluaient entre eux malgré tout.

(Il faut bien que cette histoire avance, on est quant même au chapitre 8, c'est pas rien.)

Et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de voir ce Lautréamont (qui du coup a sans doute de moins en moins à voir avec le Lautréamont original. Mais bon, on ne savait presque rien de lui, ou du moins suffisamment peu pour que je puisse encore faire ce que je veux. Même si, encore une fois, cela n'a aucun sens) se rapprocher de cet autre auteur, qui lui, était inconnu. (et qui l'est plus ou moins encore aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, à mon avis. C'est un auteur particulier, mais qui peut être très intéressant)

Étonnant, et intéressant, en tout cas, c'est ce que Mairie aurait probablement dit si elle avait été là.

(Et elle aurait peut-être aussi demandé ce qu'elle avait fait au monde pour mériter d'être dans une histoire pareille, avec une auteure qui interrompt son histoire toutes les deux lignes pour proposer des réflexions et des remarques sans aucun sens.)

Marie, qui par ailleurs, avait hâte de retourner dans ce monde.

(J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, pas ce qu'elle pensait.

C'est quant même mon personnage, merde !)

Et ces deux-là aussi avaient bien envie de la revoir, après tout, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

(Ou l'art de se donner le beau rôle… Oui, je sais, tout cela est assez incohérent, mais ça ne change pas depuis le début.

De toute façon, il ne se passe rien depuis le début de ce chapitre, je commence à m'en rendre compte.)

Ils étaient amis, mais pas amants, et de toute façon, l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, en tout cas, il ne leur aurait pas été possible de s'afficher.

(Oui, j'ai créé dans cette histoire un monde parallèle où j'ai fait en sorte que deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais connus dans l'histoire réelle ont pu se rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas pu réussir à faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'homophobie dans ce monde.

Faut bien créer un peu de drame inutile, vous ne croyez pas ?

…

Peut-être pas… )

Cependant, malgré tout, les choses allaient assez vite entre eux, et Laforgue tout comme Lautréamont, n'était pas loin de craquer.

(Oui, cette phrase n'a aucun sens, même moi je en sais pas ce que je veux dire.

Disons tout simplement qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement.)

Amis, ils l'étaient, cela a déjà été dit, et la situation était encore comme cela, à savoir bloquée, lorsque Marie finit enfin par revenir.

(Ou comment finir un chapitre sans vraiment finir l'histoire.

Le prochain chapitre sera mieux.

Ou pas.

Marie sera là, donc elle va plus ou moins agir par rapport à la future romance.

Et elle parlera littérature.

Ce qui ne surprendra personne.)


	9. Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Je ne suis pas d'accord !

(Pour bien commencer le chapitre, pour info, les opinions de Lautréamont présentées ici sont issues d'un de ses écrits.

Donc oui, pour une fois, je ne vais pas juste dire n'importe quoi, profitez-en, ce sera un des rares chapitres de cette histoire où je le ferais.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, ou plutôt lu, il va y avoir du _sens_ ici.

Je sais, même moi, je n'y crois pas.

D'ailleurs, pour preuve, histoire de vous donner une idée, voici un extrait d'une de ses lettres.

« Les gémissements poétiques de ce siècle ne sont que des sophismes hideux. Chanter l'ennui, les douleurs, les tristesses, les mélancolies, la mort, l'ombre, le sombre, etc., c'est ne vouloir, à toute force, regarder que le puéril revers des choses. Lamartine, Hugo, Musset se sont métamorphosés volontairement en femmelettes. Ce sont les Grandes-Têtes-Molles de notre époque. Toujours pleurnicher. »

Voilà, voilà…

Disons que Marie n'est pas totalement en accord avec cela.

Avec certaines choses du moins.)

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

C'était Marie qui venait de déclarer ces mots, à la suite de ce que Lautréamont venait tout juste de dire.

Et oui, comme cela a déjà été dit (décidément !), ils parlaient littérature.

La jeune femme, qui venait depuis peu de revenir, s'était engagée dans une conversation passionnée avec les deux jeunes gens, qui impliquait un débat littéraire et certaines convictions bien ancrés chez les uns et les autres (enfin, surtout chez Lautréamont et Marie. Laforgue, lui, ce sale traître, regardait tout cela en rigolant.

Disons plutôt qu'il préférait rester discret et prudent, et ne se fâcher avec personne.).

Mari ne savait absolument pas ce qui pouvait dans ce monde être semblable à ce qu'elle connaissait, mais maintenant, elle était sure d'une chose.

En ce qui concernait les écrits, c'était exactement pareil, si on se fiait à ce que le jeune auteur venait de dire.

Surtout par rapport à trois auteurs : Lamartine, Hugo, et Musset.

Et le point de vue du jeune homme quant à ces derniers était assez… particulier.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris en entendant cela, plutôt habitué à ce qu'on ne le contredise pas, surotut à ce sujet-là.

« Pardon ?

\- Non, sérieusement, je suis désolée Isidore (oui, elle l'appelait par son prénom, à force, ils se connaissaient assez pour qu'elle puisse le faire.) mais là, je ne suis _pas_ _du_ _tout_ d'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, tout simplement. Je ne pense pas avoir le besoin de me justifier. (En voyant le regard indigné de Lautréamont, Jules tenta avec peine d'étouffer un autre fou rire qui venait de le saisir à l'instant. C'était définitif, il trouvait de plus en plus que cette femme était drôle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lautréamont comme ça.)

\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas nier que ce que je dis est _juste_ ! Enfin quoi, Lamartine, Hugo et Musset… Ce sont des femmelettes.

\- Alors déjà, je suis une femme, donc je t'emmerde. Et ensuite, c'est un terme que je trouve à la fois inapproprié et dégradant, ce qui fait quant même beaucoup pour un seul mot. Alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas partager ton point de vue.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu apprécies leurs écrits ! S'exclama l'auteur avec consternation.

\- Si ! Enfin, pas forcément tous, évidemment, et je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont exempts de défauts, loin de là… Mais le fait est que je trouve le terme mal choisi. Bref… tu as tord, et puis voilà.

\- Tu pourrais argumenter un peu plus, non ? Demanda Laforgue avec malice, voulant sans doute rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une remarque innocente et pleine de bonne volonté. De ce fait, quand les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard noir, signifiant sans doute « ne te mêle pas de ça », il préféra ne rien rajouter.

Après tout, c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient régler entre eux, quelque chose que Marie trouvait très exaltant malgré tout.

\- Hé bien, en ce qui concerne Lamartine, je suis en partie d'accord… C'est vrai qu'il pleurniche quant même beaucoup, sûrement un peu trop, et ouais, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon auteur romantique préféré.

\- Ah, tu vois ! S'exclama Isidore avec un air satisfait.

\- Mais merde, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a écrit des belles choses ! C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit, ça s'est sûr, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne sait pas écrire, ou que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bon. »

Et soudain, cela la frappa. Lamartine était-il seulement _vivant_ à cette époque ? Probablement que non, vu qu'on était en 1885. Enfin, Lautréamont était là, alors cela ne voulait rien dire… Oh, et Hugo était aussi mort, tout comme Musset, si elle se rappelait bien.

« Et puis par contre, en ce qui concerne les deux autres, excuse-moi, mais là, _non_ , _non_ , et _non_ !

\- C'est quoi la différence exactement ?

\- C'est _Musset_ et _Hugo_ nom de Dieu ! Je sais que pour toi, ça ne veux sans doute pas dire la même chose que pour moi, mais le fait est que pour moi, ils n'ont pas fait que _pleurnicher_ ! C'est plus que cela ! Oui, Musset l'a fait, un peu, dans _Les Nuits_ notamment (qui est un texte magnifique, tu ne me persuaderas pas du contraire !)…

\- Je peux toujours essayer, l'interrompit Lautréamont avec un air railleur.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée, mais intérieurement amusée.

\- Oui c'est ça, cause toujours… Enfin bref, oui, il y a de ça, mais pas que. Alors, non, je n'ai pas lu _La Confession d'un enfant du siècle_ , mais par contre j'ai lu _Lorenzaccio_ , _Les Caprices de Marianne_ , et _One ne badine pas avec l'amour_ aussi. Et pour moi, Musset est aussi quelqu'un faisant preuve d'ironie et d'un certain désabusement qui me touche beaucoup. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ton cas, mais je pense que je le défendrais toujours.

\- Et Hugo alors ?

\- Alors oui, Hugo n'est pas défendable sur certains points, par exemple, je ne trouve pas qu'il ait fait beaucoup de personnages féminins marquant (en tout cas, dans le bon sens. Après, peut-être que je me trompe, mais bon. Et puis ce n'est que mon avis), mais lui aussi fait plus que se plaindre et pleurnicher, comme tu dis. Entre _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , _L'homme qui rit, Ruy Blas_ , ou _Le dernier jour d'un condamné_ , excuse-moi, mais on a quant même une large palette d'histoires, de thèmes, et de personnages ! »

Lautréamont se contenta de sourire.

« Je suis désolé Marie, mais tu ne me convaincras pas. »

Marie leva les yeux au ciel.

Et Laforgue éclata de rire.


	10. Attends, quoi ?

Attends, quoi ?

« De toute façon, reprit Marie, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de cela.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Déjà pour vous voir et vous dire bonjour, quant même. Parce que je suis polie, d'abord.

\- Et autrement ?

\- Oh, hé bien, je m'ennuyais chez moi. Du coup j'ai eu envie de venir. »

En effet, depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme arrivait avec plus de facilité à contrôler son pouvoir, et à faire en sorte d'effectuer ses voyages de façon moins problématique. À savoir que enfin, elle parvenait à décider où et quand elle allait se rendre, à savoir, au dix-neuvième siècle, à Paris, en 1885, comme elle le faisait depuis un certain temps.

Donc oui, _ça y est_ , elle avait le contrôle sur son dos.

Hé ben c'était pas trop tôt…

Puis, le regard du comte se fit quelque peu suspicieux.

« Dis-moi Marie… d'où viens-tu exactement ?

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Laforgue, tu es un peu sortie de nulle part, sans prévenir… Tu arrives, puis tu repars… C'est un peu étonnant et surprenant quand on y pense.

\- Et tu as l'air par ailleurs de nous connaître un peu trop.

\- Vous m'accusez de quelque chose ?

\- Non, fit Isidore, nous nous posons simplement quelques questions. »

Marie poussa un soupir.

Elle aurait dû s'y préparer, maintenant, elle le savait. Après tout, il était vrai que son attitude ainsi que sa présence pouvaient attirer quelques soupçons sur elle, et c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux deux ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit avant.

Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, sinon, elle aurait pris le risque de chambouler toute l'Histoire !

(Enfin… n'exagérons rien…)

« C'est compliqué. Et oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une explication, en fait, ça doit être la justification la plus générique qui doit exister _au_ _monde_ , et j'en suis désolée, mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai à en dire… Pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Tu ne viens pas d'ici, pas vrai ? Demanda alors Jules avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Marie avec un air vexé. C'est bon, je ne suis pas non plus une extraterrestre, d'accord ? Je viens juste pas de la même époque que vous ! »

Un grand silence se fit, alors que les deux auteurs la regardaient avec abasourdissement.

Marie ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, intérieurement.

 _Et merde… T'aurais pas pu éviter de l'ouvrir espèce de bécasse !_

Oui _,_ on pouvait dire que là elle avait fait une grosse bourde, et elle aurait très bien pu se donner des claques, si les deux autres n'avaient pas été là.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ! Ils étaient là, en train de la remettre en cause (et encore, ils se demandaient juste ce qu'elle foutait là, et comment cela faisait qu'elle apparaisse de façon si mystérieuse), et elle, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Ou plutôt si, mais enfin, elle avait répondu trop vite, et surtout, hé bien, elle avait mal répondu.

 _«_ QUOI ? »

Marie tressaillit en entendant ce double cri du cœur rempli de stupeur.

« Bon, hé bien, je crois que je vais y aller moi, je pense qu'on m'attend quelque part, salut. »


	11. Mettre encore plus la pagaille

Mettre encore plus la pagaille.

En voyant le regard sombre et presque inquisiteur de Lautréamont et le regard un peu circonspect de Laforgue, Marie comprit que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples, et qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Ou pas assez, c'est selon…

« Oh non, non, non Marie. N'y pense même pas, c'est clair ?

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Laforgue, qui paraissait cependant assez intéressé par ce que Marie avait bien pu vouloir dire. Alors, dis-moi, Marie, d'où viens-tu ? Ou plutôt, de _quand_ viens-tu ? »

Redevenant confiante, Marie roula des yeux.

« Tu sais, ce genre de blague n'a jamais été drôle.

\- Tu esquives la question là Marie, fit Jules. »

 _Ouais, je sais, évitement de la difficulté, tout ça, tout ça, je connais le truc, pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci… J'essayais de faire diversion, c'était pas bien malin de le faire comme ça, je sais…_

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est compliqué.

\- Alors explique le avec des mots simples, ironisa Lautréamont.

\- Vous avez essayé d'être hilarants aujourd'hui, dites-moi.

\- Vas-tu accepter de répondre ou non ? Demanda Jules. Que voulais-tu dire par « je ne suis pas de la même époque que vous » ?

\- Tu viens du futur ? S'exclama d'un seul coup Lautréamont avec un grand intérêt.

\- Hé bien… »

Pourquoi elle avait décidé de revenir ici et à cette époque déjà ?

 _§§§§_

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle était stupide.

Et elle aimait beaucoup trop la littérature pour son propre bien.

Et c'était une dimension autre que celle qu'elle connaissait et où elle vivait, donc oui, _personne_ ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir y retourner fréquemment.

N'importe qui n'aurait pu résister à la tentation, pas vrai ?

Non ?

Bon bah, c'était seulement elle dans ce cas.

« Oui, finit-elle enfin par avouer. Je viens du futur. »

Enfin, c'était plus compliqué que cela.

« Et ça explique pourquoi tu sais tant de choses sur nous.

\- Tant de choses ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Jules, je sais absolument _rien_ de vous deux ! Sincèrement, depuis que je suis venue ici, j'en sais dix fois plus que quand j'étais à mon époque ! Si les choses étaient pas si étranges et si peu concordantes avec ce que je sais, je suis sure que si je rentrais chez moi, je pourrais faire une biographie sur chacun de vous sans doute plus fournie que celle qu'on a actuellement ! Même si bon, elle serait sûrement pas exacte par rapport à ce qu'on sait là-bas.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'à ton époque on nous a totalement oublié ? Demanda un Lautréamont quasiment hystérique.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois. Ah oui, elle avait oublié la susceptibilité de certaines personnes…

« Non, pas… pas vraiment. Pas totalement du moins. Encore une fois, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Je… Je viens du futur, certes, mais surtout, _je viens d'une autre version de l'histoire_.

\- Comment cela ? L'interrogea un Laforgue bien plus calme que son homologue auteur.

\- A mon époque, nous savons certaines choses sur vous deux. Et le truc, c'est que… rien ne concorde par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ici ! Sérieusement, cela n'a aucun sens ! En fait, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant de te rencontrer, Isidore, mais oui, tout ce qu'il se passe là, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, n'a _aucune_ cohérence logique !

\- Qu'est-ce qui diffère exactement ? Reprit Lautréamont qui, grâce au calme de Laforgue, avait réussi aussi à reprendre une certaine contenance.

\- Alors déjà, on est en 1885. A cette époque là, Isidore, tu es mort. Et toi Jules, tu es supposé mourir dans deux ans. Mais je pense très sincèrement, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leur regard horrifié, que cela n'arrivera pas, après tout, on a déjà pas mal d'incohérences temporelles, alors une de plus, une de moins… C'est pas moi qui vais râler parce que tel ou tel truc n'est pas conforme à ce que je sais.

\- Et donc… on va nous oublier ? »

La question venait cette fois-ci de Laforgue, qui paraissait assez effrayé par cette perspective, presque plus que par le fait de mourir à vingt-sept ans.

« Oui et non. Isidore, toi, on va t'oublier pendant un temps, notamment à cause de ta mort, survenue très tôt. Mais on finira par te redécouvrir. Cela prendra du temps, mais, à, mon époque, tu es assez connu. Moins que d'autres, mais tu n'as pas été entièrement oublié. En fait, normalement, à cette époque, tu n'est pas supposé être connu. Quant à toi, Jules, c'est plus compliqué…

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire cela… en quoi est-ce difficile ? On m'a oublié, tout simplement…

\- Pas tout le monde… Même si effectivement, je ne dirais pas le contraire… Tu es un auteur que je n'ai découvert que tardivement, et je dois bien admettre que j'ai mis du temps avant d'apprécier tes écrits… Mais le fait est que maintenant, je te considère comme un de mes auteurs favoris.

\- Et donc… qu'as-tu lu de moi exactement ?

\- _Les Complaintes_. C'est sans doute peu, je l'admets, mais en tout cas, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien plus que celui-là, fit Laforgue avec humour, en pointant du doigt Lautréamont. »

Marie haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Attends… tu ne l'as pas lu ?

\- Non, enfin lui non plus je te signale. Il ne m'a pas plus lu que je ne l'ai lu.

\- Oui hé bien, l'un comme l'autre, vous devriez lire l'ouvrage principal de l'autre. Vraiment, ça vaut le coup.

\- Et par ailleurs, reprit Lautréamont, de quand viens-tu _précisément_ ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Dit Marie avec une fausse innocence.

\- Non, pas encore, mais j'imagine que cela ne va pas tarder à venir.

\- Du vingt-et-unième siècle. 2017, enfin, 2018 maintenant, plus précisément. Mois de février, le… le 5, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- J'imagine que beaucoup de choses ont dû changer en plus de cent ans.

\- Ouais, marmonna Marie, mais on a encore des progrès à faire. »

Les deux auteurs la regardèrent avec étonnement, et elle soupira.

« Bon, très bien… asseyez-vous, ça risque de prendre un moment. Je vais vous raconter. »


	12. Il y a quelque chose de changé, non ?

Il y a quelque chose de changé, non ?

Après quelques heures de discours venant de Marie, les deux auteurs la regardèrent, profondément abasourdis.

« Ah oui… quant même, fit Lautréamont, qui pourtant n'était pas très impressionnable.

Puis Marie grimaça.

\- Enfin, c'est comme ça que les choses se sont passées dans ma « ligne temporelle ». Si je puis dire. Toute cette histoire commence vraiment à devenir un énorme bordel, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres. (Et ça me donnerait presque mal à la tête.)

\- Ah bon, parce que c'était pas déjà le cas avant ? Demanda Laforgue.

(Génial.

Si même mes personnages savent que ce que j'écris n'a aucun sens, on est bien.

Enfin, de toute façon, tout le monde le sait, autant qu'eux aussi soient au courant.

Histoire que personne ne soit perdu.

Enfin, par ailleurs, moi je le suis.

Mais retournons au récit.)

\- Si, acquiesça la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais disons tout simplement que c'est encore pire maintenant. Si on peut dire.

\- Non. C'est juste plus bizarre.

\- Oui, hé bien… »

Levant la tête, Marie jeta un regard sur les deux jeunes hommes, et elle sursauta.

 _Hum… attendez une seconde. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il y avait quelque chose… d'étrange.

Quelque chose de changé, quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant, quelque chose qui était entre eux et qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu avant.

(Elle était bien la seule.

D'un autre côté, le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été là pendant le rapprochement des deux auteurs.

Rapprochement qui avait été fait de façon subtile, ordonnée, et logique.

…

…

Oui, je sais, encore une fois, je ne suis pas crédible.)

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, elle voyait.

(Pas de façon littérale, ne vous en faites pas, elle n'avait pas été atteinte de cécité juste avant, c'était métaphorique.)

Ou du moins, elle _savait_.

À savoir que ces deux-là… étaient proches.

Arrêtons les subtilités : ils étaient _ensemble_.

(Oui dit comme ça, c'est plus clair.)

En tout cas, c'est comme cela que Marie le voyait, et cela la rendit extrêmement heureuse.

Et le fait est qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

(Oui, après tout, encore une fois, cela ne voulait rien dire, puisque personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer, puisque ces deux-là NE SE SONT JAMAIS RENCONTRÉS !

Pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire déjà ?

Mais je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas eux qui vont venir se plaindre…)

« Dites-moi… Il y a quelque chose de changé, non ? »

Quand les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et se mirent brusquement à rougir, elle eut un sourire.

« Non, non, pas du tout, tenta maladroitement de répondre Laforgue, mais on voyait bien que ce qu'il disait était en contradiction avec la réalité, et Marie ne se laissa pas duper.

\- À d'autres, oui ! Je suis désolée, Jules mais tu ne sais pas mentir. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien dit en réalité ! Ce qui signifie que oui, quelque chose a changé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Et j'ai bien envie de découvrir quoi ! »


	13. Ils ne diront rien

Ils ne diront rien.

Ces deux foutus auteurs étaient deux entêtés, et Marie le savait déjà. Mais elle s'en rendit encore plus compte à cet instant, alors qu'elle se heurtait à un mur infranchissable.

Ils ne voulaient rien admettre.

Et ce même si tout les indices étaient bien là.

Marie aurait pu rire, ou sourire, et se moquer gentiment d'eux, mais non.

Parce qu'elle _voulait_ savoir.

On aurait pu penser que c'était quelque chose de complètement puéril, mais non, après tout, elle était devenu amie avec ces deux-là, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Elle _devait_ savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, s'ils étaient déjà ensemble ou non, et si cette proximité était réellement ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Sauf qu'ils ne voulurent rien dire, et que la jeune femme dut repartir après cela dans son époque, sans rien savoir.

Rien de plus que ses propres conclusions et théories, ce qui était déjà pas mal.


	14. Je suis là, moi, mais toi, où es-tu ?

Je suis là, moi, mais toi, où es-tu ?

La vie au dix-neuvième siècle n'était pas de tout repos, même s'il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle, certaines choses étaient présentes.

(La plupart, en fait.

Oui, parce que, à part le coup de Lautréamont et Laforgue sont vivants au même moment, parce que pourquoi pas, peu de choses différaient réellement.

Oh, oui, et Lautréamont était connu, aussi.

Mais à part cela, c'était tout.)

De ce fait, les choses pouvaient parfois mal se passer.

En clair, on pouvait tomber malade.

(Enfin, vous le direz, comme aujourd'hui. Oui, certes, mais disons que les choses ne s'amélioraient pas immédiatement.

Oh, et sans oublier le fait que Laforgue était mort de maladie.

Du moins, dans la ligne temporelle de Marie.

Et donc celle de tout le monde, hein, il n'y avait que cette version là de l'histoire qui était complètement absurde.)

Chose qui arriva à Laforgue au bout d'un moment.

Ce qui fit complètement paniquer Lautréamont, qui lui-même était toujours en bonne santé.

(C'est bon, hein, on sait suffisamment peu de choses sur lui pour que je puisse inventer ce que je veux comme détails.

Et puis, au pire, on peut dire que cette histoire là n'a rien à voir avec la vraie.

Ce qui est… totalement le cas par ailleurs.)

Bien sûr, Laforgue se soignait, mais cela ne changeait rien, le fait est que Lautréamont était toujours inquiet, et il tenta de se tourner vers Marie.

Parce qu'après tout, elle venait d'ailleurs, du _futur_ , d'une autre version de l'histoire, elle pourrait bien trouver quelque chose, non ?

Sauf qu'il ne la trouva pas.

Elle était repartie pour un temps, et ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant un certain moment.

Il restait inquiet, par ailleurs, en fait, c'est là qu'il avait compris que c'était Marie qui avait eu raison.

S'ils n'avaient rien dit ce jour-là, devant elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, non, pas du tout.

Mais parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à accepter ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et ils n'avaient pas pu mettre de mots sur cela.

Mais maintenant ?

Maintenant ce n'était plus la même chose pour Lautréamont.

Laforgue n'allait pas mourir, pas maintenant, cela, ils le savaient tout deux.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait eu _peur_.

Et qu'il avait toujours peur.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui risquait de changer, mais le fait est qu'au moins il savait ce qu'il voulait.


	15. Je n'ai rien dit !

Je n'ai rien dit !

Laforgue était désormais guéri, et Marie n'était toujours pas revenue. Ce n'était pas très surprenant en soi, après tout, cet endroit n'était pas son chez-soi, c'était quelque chose que Lautréamont oubliait parfois.

Mais le fait est qu'il avait un peu paniqué quand il avait vu que Laforgue allait assez mal, mais maintenant, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux.

De ce fait, ce jour-là était un jour assez… calme, où il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Laforgue se reposait encore, et Lautréamont n'était pas vraiment disposé à écrire.

(Effectivement, ce n'est pas très palpitant.

Mais, bon, il ne peut pas non plus toujours se passer quelque chose.

Quoi que, je dois bien admettre qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose non plus en général.)

Les deux hommes ne vivaient pas ensemble, faut pas déconner non plus, n'oubliez pas dans quelle période on est.

(Encore une fois, c'est une chose que je n'ai pas changé, histoire de pas tout bouleverser non plus.

Cette histoire part suffisamment dans le n'importe quoi, j'allais pas non plus en rajouter.)

Mais ils se voyaient assez régulièrement, et étaient perçus comme deux amis (oui, _je_ _sais_ , c'est n'importe quoi), et personne n'avait trouvé ça étrange que Lautréamont passe son temps chez Laforgue en général.

Ou même qu'il soit resté pendant la maladie du jeune poète.

Et, pendant cette même journée, il était tombé sur un certain ouvrage, dont la jeune Marie lui avait parlé : _Les Complaintes._ DeJules Laforgue, bien évidemment.

Et il les avait lus, bien sûr.

Et il avait aimé.

(Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ce seraient passées les choses si ça c'était déroulé plus ou moins de cette manière…

Par ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si Laforgue a jamais lu Lautréamont.

Dans la _vraie_ Histoire, j'entends.

Enfin, ici, cela se passe comme cela.)

Et, avec un grand sourire, il alla dans la chambre du jeune homme (qui vivait encore seul, vu que ni sa sœur ni son père n'étaient là) qui récupérait peu à peu, et qui lui lança alors un regard faussement ennuyé, mais plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Ne pense même pas à dire quoi que ce soit, siffla Jules. Je ne suis pas moi-même en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Protesta l'autre poète. Mais il souriait trop pour que cela passe inaperçu.

\- Non, mais tu allais le faire. Et tu as lu, ne viens pas me dire le contraire, renchérit-il en désignant le livre du regard.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir, c'est clair ? Non, vraiment, ne m'en parle pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à un autre moment, je suis juste fatigué, et j'ai envie de me reposer.

\- Si tu veux… »

Et alors, très lentement, Lautréamont vint s'allonger juste à côté de lui.

Et alors, Laforgue le regarda avec surprise.

« Hum… tu sais que je t'ai demandé de me laisser me reposer ?

\- Oui.

\- Et donc… tu as décidé de ne pas m'écouter ?

\- Si. Mais je peux rester avec toi, non ? »

Jules leva les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit, attendrit.

« D'accord, si tu veux.

\- Et puis, on a jamais dit que le repos et la lecture étaient incompatibles. »

Laforgue faillit éclater de rire, mais il décida qu'il allait le laisser faire.

« Marie m'en a conseillée une d'entre elles en particulier… Je pense que ce serait bien que je la lise à voix haute. Après tout, ce serait un début…

\- Si tu veux.

\- _Vous qui passez, oyez donc un pauvre être,  
Chassé des Simples qu'on peut reconnaître  
Soignant, las, quelque œillet à leur fenêtre !  
Passants, hâtifs passants,  
Oh ! qui veut visiter les palais de mes sens ? … »_


	16. Chacun son tour !

Chacun son tour !

Quelques jours après ce moment de calme et de lecture de ce poème écrit par Jules, la même chose se répéta mais de façon inversée.

En effet, maintenant que Jules était parfaitement guéri, il était allé pendant un temps chez Lautréamont (histoire de ne pas que rester chez lui, et afin qu'aucunes rumeurs d'aucune sorte ne puissent se développer).

C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques temps, à savoir aller chez l'autre de temps en temps, ce qui était donc le cas depuis le début de leur relation.

Et l'une des choses qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié chez Lautréamont, dans sa maison donc, c'était sa bibliothèque, et aussi à quel point cette dernière était grande et bien fournie.

En fait, au bout d'un moment, en cherchant pendant un certain temps, il tomba sur un livre en particulier, et un sourire illumina son visage quand il en lut le titre.

Il tenait la parfaite vengeance maintenant !

 _§§§§_

Quand la voix de son amant s'éleva dans l'air, le Comte de Lautréamont ne put s'empêcher de sursauter :

« Plût au ciel que le lecteur, enhardi et devenu momentanément féroce comme ce qu'il lit, trouve, sans se désorienter, son chemin abrupt et sauvage, à travers les marécages désolés de ces pages sombres et pleines de poison ; car, à moins qu'il n'apporte dans sa lecture une logique rigoureuse et une tension d'esprit égale au moins à sa défiance, les émanations mortelles de ce livre imbiberont son âme comme l'eau le sucre. Il n'est pas bon que tout le monde lise les pages qui vont suivre ; quelques-uns seuls savoureront ce fruit amer sans danger. »

Il écrivait au même moment, et il tourna son regard en direction de l'autre jeune homme, qui lui envoya un grand et fier sourire, avant de refermer brusquement l'ouvrage.

Lautréamont leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que je t'ai écouté l'autre jour, et que je n'ai rien dit à propos de ton recueil ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, et je te signale que je t'ai remercié pour cela. Mais après tout, chacun son tour, mon cher comte !

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai lu à voix haute une des tes complaintes ?

\- Exact.

\- Et donc tu comptes me faire la même chose ? »

Le grand sourire de Jules ne fit que grandir.

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser moi aussi !

\- Certes… »

Voyant que Lautréamont faisait semblant de bouder, Laforgue lui vola un baiser, en continuant de sourire.

Puis, il lui désigna le livre de la main.

« Bon… on continue ? »


	17. J'espère, mais j'ai peur

J'espère, mais j'ai peur.

La relation entre les deux poètes se portait à merveille, et Jules ne pouvait qu'intérieurement remercier Marie d'avoir permis leur rencontre.

(Oh, ainsi que l'auteur fêlée qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée de jouer avec des auteurs presque oubliés par tous comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires personnages.)

Mais, bien évidemment, tout n'était pas parfait, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Alors qu'un jour il relisait un de ses poèmes, cela l'avait frappé encore plus violemment que d'habitude, sans doute parce qu'il avait écrit retranscrivait parfaitement son sentiment.

COMPLAINTE-LITANIES DE MON SACRÉ-CŒUR

 _Prométhée et Vautour, châtiment et blasphème,  
Mon cœur, cancer sans cœur, se grignote lui-même._

 _Mon Cœur est une urne où j'ai mis certains défunts,  
Oh ! chut, refrains de leurs berceaux ! et vous, parfums…_

 _Mon Cœur est un lexique où cent littératures  
Se lardent sans répit de divines ratures._

 _Mon Cœur est un désert altéré, bien que soûl  
De ce vin revomi, l'universel dégoût._

 _Mon cœur est un Néron, enfant gâté d'Asie,  
Qui d'empires de rêve en vain se rassasie._

 _Mon Cœur est un noyé vidé d'âme et d'essors,  
Qu'étreint la pieuvre Spleen en ses ventouses d'or._

 _C'est un feu d'artifice, hélas ! qu'avant la fête,  
A noyé sans retour l'averse qui s'embête._

 _Mon Cœur est le terrestre Histoire-Corbillard,  
Que traînent au néant l'instinct et le hasard._

 _Mon cœur est une horloge oubliée à demeure,  
Qui, me sachant défunt, s'obstine à sonner l'heure !_

 _Mon aimée était là, toute à me consoler  
Je l'ai trop fait souffrir, ça ne peut plus aller._

 _Mon Cœur, plongé au Styx de nos arts danaïdes,  
Présente à tout baiser une armure de vide._

 _Et toujours, mon Cœur, ayant ainsi déclamé,  
En revient à sa complainte : Aimer, être aimé !_

Il resta pendant un certain temps figé, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur la dernière strophe, alors que ses anciennes angoisses (pas tant que cela, apparemment, puisqu'elles le hantaient toujours) refaisaient surface au moment où il se sentait enfin heureux.

Au moment, où, enfin, il l'avait cette foutue réciprocité qu'il recherchait depuis toujours, et qu'il n'avait avant cela trouvé qu'avec sa sœur, en quelque sorte.

Avec l'autre Marie aussi, son amie, celle qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Lautréamont.

Cette fichue réciprocité que jamais il n'avait eu avant.

Et si cela ne durait pas ?

Et si… et si tout s'arrêtait, d'un seul coup ?

Malgré l'espoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.


	18. Voyageons

Voyageons.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit assez morose que Marie, revenant encore une fois de chez elle, retrouva Laforgue.

« Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... »

(Bravo Marie, pour cette remarque pleine d'évidence…)

Puis elle aperçut ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit-elle avec humour. Quand on lit ce genre de livre, en tout cas avec ce genre de titre, soit on est dépressif, ou on veut l'être, soit on est étudiant et on a pas franchement le choix. Même si le livre en lui-même a de nombreuses qualités, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. »

Jules eut un léger sourire sans réelle conviction et sans réagir, et Marie fronça les sourcils, commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter.

« C'est définitif Jules, tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Des peurs et des doutes stupides.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ton cher amoureux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec ironie et un ton moqueur, mais sans méchanceté.

Le jeune homme ne réagit à nouveau même pas, ne mettant même pas en doute ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il semblait momentanément déprimé, et Marie eut un soupir. Se décidant rapidement sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Bon… toi, tu vas venir avec moi », lança-t-elle sans même s'attendre à un quelconque refus.

Jules leva la tête.

« Où ça ? »

Marie eut un sourire sibyllin.

« Tu verras. »

 _§§§§_

Jules lança un regard suspicieux à Marie, qui souriait toujours au poète (elle n'arrêtait pas, semblait-il).

« Hum… Tu sais que nous sommes toujours à Paris…

\- Hum, hum…

\- Hé bien… ça aura été un voyage rapide et… pas vers une destination lointaine. »

Le jeune homme avait, quelques secondes plus tôt, sentit la main de Marie sur son bras, mais rien de plus, en fait, il n'avait rien sentit du tout.

« Estime-toi heureux de te sentir aussi bien ! Les premières fois pour moi, cela n'allait pas aussi bien, tu peux me croire ! Heureusement pour toi que je me suis aguerrie avec le temps.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas la destination qui compte… mais le moment.

\- Pardon ?

\- Regarde mieux Jules… quand sommes-nous ? »

Il la regarda avec surprise, avant de brusquement comprendre.

« Tu veux dire que… _nous avons voyagé dans le temps_ ?

\- Oui. Par ailleurs, j'ai choisi un moment et un endroit bien précis. Il y a une certaine personne qui est ici, et que, j'en suis sure, tu aurais adoré rencontrer. »

Jules Laforgue se retourna.

Juste devant lui se trouvait Charles Baudelaire.

 _§§§§_

« Comment… Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un cadeau. J'imagine que nous sommes dans le passé de ton monde, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il est comme dans l'Histoire de mon monde ou pas, donc… voilà. »

Le poète resta silencieux pendant un temps.

« Merci Marie. Tu sais, je…

\- Oui, je sais, fit la jeune femme, tu adores Baudelaire, tu as même fait un pastiche ou une réécriture, je ne sais plus, enfin peu importe, de « A une passante » dans une des tes Complaintes. Maintenant, vas-y, et profite. »

Le jeune homme eut une autre sourire de remerciement, et il s'exécuta.

Cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'elle voulait faire cela. Elle trouvait cette idée presque drôle, ou du moins assez intéressante, puisque ces deux-là non plus ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Et puis, c'était un monde parallèle, alors elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

(Comme moi !)

Et puis, elle aimait bien Baudelaire.

Enfin, non…

Elle aimait bien les _œuvres_ de Baudelaire.

Nuance.

De ce fait, elle n'avait personnellement pas envie de le rencontrer.

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme vint la rejoindre, il souriait.

« Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci pour ça Marie.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Et ils rentrèrent.


	19. Voir autre chose que ce qui est

Voir autre chose que ce qui est.

Marie était restée quelques jours avec les deux poètes (qui vivaient désormais plus ou moins ensemble) après le voyage temporel que Jules et elle avaient effectué.

Et ce voyage avait actuellement des conséquences.

Lautréamont était jaloux.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, Lautréamont, auteur des _Chants de Maldoror_ , était jaloux.

(Oui, cet ajout était parfaitement inutile.)

Et de quoi ?

Il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

De rien, d'une ombre, d'un souvenir.

Parce que, en ce moment, Laforgue était _heureux_.

Et cela se voyait.

Et ce n'était en rien à cause de cela que Lautréamont était jaloux, non, mais à cause d'une autre chose.

L'autre poète, depuis son court voyage, était très souvent dans ses pensées, repensant à cette exceptionnelle rencontre. Ne répondant pas toujours aux questions, et paraissant toujours ailleurs.

Et Lautréamont s'en rendait compte, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

(Ne pensant même pas à lui poser des questions par rapport à tout cela.)

Donc il était jaloux.

Donc les choses commençaient tout doucement à mal aller entre eux, vu que Lautréamont n'était pas vraiment du genre à discuter.

Donc Laforgue recommença à avoir peur (et ne parvint pas non plus à parler).

Quand Marie se retrouva face à un Laforgue désespéré, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle fut un peu perdue.

Et elle en profita aussi pour maudire intérieurement le manque de communication de ces deux idiots, qui auraient pu tout aussi bien se PARLER, au lieu d'en passer par Marie.

Mais bon…

« Bon… Dis-moi Isidore… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, mais parce que là, je ne comprends plus rien. Et je crois que Jules non plus. Alors ? »

Quand il lui eut expliqué ses soupçons, elle eut soudainement une profonde envie de le gifler.

« T'es un crétin. Oh, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et moi, je ne vaux pas mieux, j'aurais dû voir cela plus tôt. Bon, on reprend tout depuis le début… T'as déjà lu Baudelaire ? »


	20. Non, non, et non !

Non, non, et non !

Après avoir arrangé les choses, Marie était rapidement repartie dans son époque, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Laforgue et Lautréamont étaient amoureux, heureux, ensemble, et rien n'aurait pu troubler leur tranquillité.

Enfin, non.

Encore une fois, quelque chose allait mal se passer.

(Comme d'habitude, en somme.)

Quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour être plus précis) de terrible allait arriver.

Marie Laforgue, la sœur du poète, dont il parlait si fréquemment, que ce soit avec Lautréamont ou Marie.

Elle débarqua un jour sans prévenir chez son frère, voulant le voir pour une raison quelconque, et ce alors que celui-ci se trouvait chez Lautréamont.

La jeune femme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le retrouver.

Par ailleurs, alors qu'elle surprenait son frère dans un autre endroit que celui où il était supposé être, elle ne tarda pas non plus à comprendre.

Et sa réaction fut pleine d'horreur.

En fait, elle ne parvint même pas à dire un seul mot alors qu'elle voyait son frère embrasser un autre homme.

(Oui, elle arriva justement au mauvais moment.

Pas de chance !)

Ils tentèrent tout deux de parler à la jeune femme, qui refusa de les écouter, et voulu s'en aller immédiatement.

En recevant son regard plein de désapprobation, le jeune homme se sentit comme glacé.

Sa sœur était l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, et le fait de savoir qu'elle le désapprouvait lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Marie ! Attends-moi ! Et essaye un peu de comprendre ! »

(Non, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de se dévoiler à quelqu'un de sa famille.

Surtout qu'elle était la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait vraiment.)

« Non, non, non et non ! Je suis désolée Jules, je… Je ne peux pas. Pas… ça ! »

Lautréamont leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé, mais préférant se taire, pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

Elle était repartie sans se retourner.


	21. Obstination

Obstination.

Marie Laforgue était une personne tout à fait ordinaire.

Voilà ce que l'autre Marie se disait en la regardant.

Après que la sœur du poète soit partie brusquement, les deux poètes, paniqués, avaient tenté (et réussi par ailleurs) de contacter Marie, afin qu'elle les aide à convaincre la sœur de Jules de se calmer, et que celle-ci ne tente rien contre eux.

Ou du moins, qu'elle cesse d'être en colère contre son frère, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Cette dernière la regardait avec circonspection, et un peu d'agacement, semblant bien se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, et quelle était donc la raison de sa présence.

Cela faisait en fait déjà des heures qu'elles discutaient, et Marie commençait vraiment à être fatiguée de tout cela, et voulait juste en finir avec cette querelle stupide.

Elle soupira.

« Vous avez vraiment l'intention de nous faire chier jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ?

L'autre Marie sursauta.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai…_

\- Désolée. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, disons que j'ai autre chose à faire que de tenter de convaincre quelqu'un de laisser son frère vivre sa vie et sa sexualité _en paix_!

\- Ainsi. Vous moquez-vous de moi ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Personnellement, j'aurais adoré avoir Lautréamont comme beau-frère, marmonna la jeune femme, enfin, celui-là en tout cas. Mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi…

\- C'est immoral ! Fit la jeune femme, à nouveau choquée par ses propos.

\- Bordel, je _déteste_ le dix-neuvième siècle et son conservatisme ! »

Puis elle se souvint qu'à son époque, ce n'était pas parfait non plus.

 _Ça va nous prendre des plombes…_

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans aucun doute apprécié de passer plusieurs heures avec la jeune femme, qui paraissait au demeurant fort charmante, mais pas dans ces conditions-là.

Cela relevait plus de la torture que d'autre chose…

« Donc vous ne voulez pas les laisser tranquille ? »

L'autre femme tourna la tête, et Marie soupira encore.

Il fallait qu'elle en finisse avec ces conneries sans aucun sens et sans intérêt…

« Bon, vous savez quoi ? Fit-elle en lui saisissant sa main. J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Vous allez venir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? » Demanda Marie, en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

Son regard était incrédule, et effaré aussi, alors qu'elle regardait la main de l'autre femme.

Celle-ci roula des yeux, exaspérée par tout cela, une exaspération qui grandissait depuis qu'on l'avait appelée, et qui menaçait de lui provoquer un mal de tête.

« Quoi ! Je vous ai pris la main, et je défends votre frère, du coup, je suis suspecte, c'est ça ? Bon, d'accord, oui, je suis lesbienne, et je vous emmerde cordialement ! Désolée pour ça, mais bon, je commence à vraiment être en colère ! Maintenant, allons-y.

\- Où ? »

La sœur du poète tentait toujours de se dégager, mais Marie ne la laissa pas partir.

(Oui, dit comme ça, ça fait très bizarre et malsain.)

Marie sourit.

« Chez moi. »


	22. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Une fois que les deux femmes furent dans le monde de Marie, elles parlèrent.

Encore une fois, et pendant des heures.

Et ce, alors que l'une parlait de son monde à l'autre, dans la maison de cette dernière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à convaincre la sœur de Jules qu'elle devait arrêter tout ça.

Ce qui très long et très laborieux.

Mais cela fut fait malgré tout.

Marie finit par la ramener dans son époque, en trouvant la sœur du poète moins désagréable que pendant leur rencontre.

En fait, elle la trouva même très sympathique, et elle se trouva assez intéressée par la sœur de Laforgue.

Alors que les semaines passaient, tout comme les voyages, elle commença à se lier avec elle, tout comme elle le faisait avant cela avec Laforgue et Lautréamont.

Et bien sûr, elle commença à flirter un peu avec elle, sans que l'autre femme ne s'y oppose.

(Enfin bon, après un certain temps hein, cela ne se fit pas non plus aussi facilement que cela.)

Et peu à peu, Marie eut une idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit.

Elle ne voulait pas partir pour toujours de ce monde, mais le fait est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de revenir en permanence ici.

Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se poser quelque part, avant, quand elle ne faisait que de courts voyages, cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes.

Mais maintenant, elle s'était fait des amis ici, et elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre.

Tout comme elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser la vie qu'elle avait dans son monde à elle.

Et elle avait expliqué son idée aux trois autres.

« Aller… aller dans ton monde ? »

Elle avait alors hoché la tête.

« Oui, cela pourrait être une bonne idée, et si jamais cela ne vous plaît pas, hé bien… je vous ramènerais ici. Cela pourrait être très intéressant.

\- Hé bien… pourquoi pas ? »

Une fois que le voyage fut fait, les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent en même temps (même Marie, qui n'avait en fait pas vu grand-chose lors de son court premier voyage), et Marie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur tête.

« Jules, Isidore, Marie… Bienvenue au vingt-et-unième siècle », fit-elle avec un ton solennel.

FIN.

 **ND'A :** **Enfin ! ! ! J'ai fini !** **C'était… long. Et ça a vraiment fini par devenir n'importe quoi, encore désolée. Il y aura par ailleurs une suite, sous la forme d'un OS, qui conclura tout ça. En j'en aurai fini avec le Laforgue/Lautréamont, à savoir le ship le plus bizarre sur lequel j'ai jamais écrit !**


End file.
